<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Eight :: Spanking by Nuka_After_Dark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942854">Day Eight :: Spanking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark'>Nuka_After_Dark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual spanking, F/M, Spanking, spanking as foreplay, spanking as punishment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Piper finds herself chased by yet another angry suspect, Nate decides to teach her a lesson in being nosey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Piper Wright/Male Sole Survivor, Piper Wright/Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Eight :: Spanking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piper was out of breath when she came running through the doors of Publick Occurrences, the sounds of shouting not too far behind her. Nate leaped off his seat as she leaned against the door and grinned at him.</p><p>"What the--"</p><p>"N-nothing to w-worry about," Piper panted, her entire body jolting forward as the angry voice on the other side began to hit the wood. </p><p>"It sounds like an angry mob," Nate noted, pushing off the couch slowly to keep from too much noise. "What did you do this time?"</p><p>"Nothing," Piper grunted as she pushed back harder on the door, her already flushed face becoming redder. "At least nothing to warrant this."</p><p>Nate chuckled and shook his head, picking up a nearby wrench and motioning for Piper to move. No sooner had she stepped away from the door than it burst open and a mousy looking man stumbled through. </p><p>"You fucking bitch," he roared in a voice that certainly didn't match the rest of him. He opened his mouth to speak again, possibly to hurl more insults at the reporter, when he finally spotted Nate.</p><p>He had pulled himself to full height and set his face to stone, the wrench held so tight his knuckles had lost color. The brown eyes that looked up at him widened with fear as the color drained from his face and he took a huge step back. </p><p>"Can I help you?" Nate kept his voice low and deep, taking a step forward himself. </p><p>"I-I-I…." The mousy man's voice came out as a squeak now as he began to shake visibly. Nate cocked a brow and adjusted the hand holding the wrench slightly. "I just wanted to--"</p><p>"You wanted to what?" Nate took another step forward, easily towering over the stranger. He hated to admit it, but he was taking a sort of delight in watching him try not to piss himself. "Speak."</p><p>The mousy man shook his head before turning on the spot and taking back off out the door. Nate didn't hesitate to spam the door behind him, lowering the wrench and finally chuckling.</p><p>"Holy shit, Blue," Piper chirruped from behind the print machine where she had taken cover. "I thought you were gonna kill him!"</p><p>"Would have if I needed to," Nate sighed as he tossed the tool aside. "But were you seriously running from him?"</p><p>"I told you it was nothing to worry about," Piper said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "He would've tired himself out long before I did."</p><p>"And he would have drawn the attention of every guard around here," Nate added. Piper gave a shrug and strolled over to the couch to take up the spot he had abandoned in all the hubbub. "So are you going to tell me what all that was about?"</p><p>"Oh, Blue, you know you don't want to hear about my job." Piper looked away and smiled, waiting for Nate to protest. She didn't wait long before deciding to tell him anyways. "I had a really good lead from a reliable source that he's been selling to the Dugout at full price for half the product so I decided to investigate."</p><p>"And he caught you," Nate guessed. Piper grinned and blushed.</p><p>"Yeah. Who would've thought he had a small enough bladder he would opt for the bushes instead of the outhouse?"</p><p>"Seriously?" Nate shook his head and scoffed. "you're going to get a lot worse than pissed on if you keep this up, you know."</p><p>"I didn’t get peed on!" Piper snapped indignantly, before quietly adding, “He just did his thing a few feet away.”</p><p>“When are you going to learn?” Nate sighed with a shake of his head as he finally stepped toward Piper. “When will you learn to not be so nosey?”</p><p>“When the news stops rolling in, I’ll retire to a nice quiet corner of Diamond City.” Piper rolled her eyes and shook her head. “And what about you, Blue? What are you gonna do when all this adventure runs out?”</p><p>“I don’t think the adventure’s ever going to run out with you around,” Nate chuckled, stopping right before her. “But you changed the subject on me.”</p><p>“What subject?”</p><p>“The one about you learning a lesson.” Nate had dropped his voice in a way that sent visible shivers up the woman's spine. He smirked as he reached down and grabbed her wrists lightly. “Maybe I need to give you one.”</p><p>“That so?” Piper returned his smirk with her own as she stood, keeping her hands in his grasp. “What kind of lesson did you have in mind for me?”</p><p>Nate tightened his grip on one wrist, using his hold to turn her toward the couch and bend her over. With his free hand, he smacked her ass only as hard as he dared. The sound of flesh on leather echoed through the room, resonating off bare walls and rusted metal.</p><p>“B-Blue,” Piper stammered, jerking her hand free from his grip with ease. She never had to worry about him holding her in place, of forcing her into something she didn’t want. That was the wonderful thing about Nate. He was more of a gentleman than Piper had any right to hope for, and she wasn’t about to let him go if she could help it. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t be a bit of a tease.</p><p>“C’mon, Piper. You said Nat was staying with a friend, right?”</p><p>“She could still come through that door any moment,” Piper protested weakly. But she knew that was a lie. Nate knew that was a lie. When the time came for Nat to come home, it would only be with plenty of kicking and screaming.</p><p>“You make a better reporter than liar,” Nate said in that same low, deep voice. “Bend over the couch. Now.”</p><p>Piper did as told, pulling her knees onto the cushions and gripping the back of the couch as she waited.</p><p>Nate took in the image of her carefully, memorizing the way she stuck her bottom out as she waited for the inevitable, the way her red leather jacket laid over it just so. He brought his hand down on her again, listening to her moan.</p><p>“I want this out of the way,” he muttered, pushing the leather off her bottom until all that stood between her bum and his blows was her pants. When he landed another hit, she gasped loudly and flinched away. “Don’t move.”</p><p>“S-sorry,” Piper stammered. Nate brought his hand down on her again instead of responding, watching as she did her best to keep from flinching away again.</p><p>“How many more do you think you need?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Piper answered, looking back over her shoulder at him with her eyes shining. “You know I don’t learn lessons too quickly.”</p><p>“Then I guess you’d better get those pants off, too. Don’t want to wear my hand on them.”</p><p>Piper winced as she pushed herself off the couch, keeping her back to Nate as she pulled her jeans off as commanded, only kicking her boots off when the time came. As she moved to climb back onto the couch and resume her position Nate let out a growl and grabbed her, turning her back toward him so he could crash his lips against hers in a heated kiss.</p><p>“The jacket,” he whispered as they broke the embrace. “Keep it on.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Piper teased as she climbed back onto the old couch, her hands going for the back to hold on. Nate lifted the jacket out of his way again and admired the panties that were hugging her just right, giving him a view of not only her ass, but her pussy as well.</p><p>Biting back his moan, Nate brought his open palm down hard enough to make her jiggle and squirm. He watched the light blush forming where his fingers had hit bare skin, his other hand bunching the hem of the jacket tightly. Piper was certainly making one hell of a sight in other ways, from how her back arched into the seat she knelt on to how her eyes were closed tight in what looked like ecstasy. </p><p>Nate only gave her two more swats before running a finger over her lower lips, pressing the fabric between them the best he could until he could feel a damp warmth. The dirty thoughts that ran through his mind went straight to his smaller head until he could feel himself stirring and growing hard. Pulling his hand away and releasing her jacket he grabbed her hips and held her slow as he pushed himself on her from behind.</p><p>“Looks like I wasn’t the only one enjoying this little lesson, hmm?”</p><p>“I guess not,” Piper agreed, pushing back against him. “So what was the lesson I was supposed to learn, again?”</p><p>Nate chuckled as he gave her bottom another swat through the jacket and ground against her once more before pulling back to drop his own pants, allowing himself to spring free. “The first was for being nosey. This next lesson, my dear, is for getting caught.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like this work and want to see more? Check out my blog nuka-after-dark.tumblr.com for headcanons, reactions, and other works not posted here!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>